Compute
\[\begin{vmatrix} -5 & 3 \\ 4 & -4 \end{vmatrix}.\]
Explanation: We have that
\[\begin{vmatrix} -5 & 3 \\ 4 & -4 \end{vmatrix} = (-5)(-4) - (3)(4) = \boxed{8}.\]